


Simple Game

by MorroIsHotTBH



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorroIsHotTBH/pseuds/MorroIsHotTBH
Summary: This is a seven minutes in heaven story. Lloyd is bottom, Morro is top.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Enjoy ツ

———————————-————————————

It was a relaxing day in Ninjago, no criminals, no villains, nothing bad going around. Citizens were chill and the ninja got to do anything they wanted too. 

Well, except for Morro that is. After Sensei Wu saved him from his betraying master, the Preeminent, he told the ninja to watch him in case he does anything shifty. Since none of the ninja wanted to watch him, Lloyd chose to do it himself- and because of that, they were forced to share a room. It was awkward to do anything since the only time he could be alone was when he was in the bathroom and when they were sleeping, so he didn't do much. It bored the heck out of Lloyd, but he still kept an eye on Morro.

One day while Morro was sitting on his bed, as well as Lloyd, Jay burst the door open. Lloyd yelled and fell backwards while Morro just casually turned his head to look at Jay. "Hey Lloyd, wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Jay said, ignoring Morro. Morro didn't totally mind, he was used it all the time from the ninja. Morro walked to the other side of the room and got his hoodie out. "Uh..I have to watch you-know-who." Lloyd and Jay looked at Morro putting on his hoodie. They looked at each other. "Hey Morro, wanna play Seven Minutes-" "No." Morro interrupted and walked out. "Uh- sorry Jay I have to follow him." Lloyd said, waving and then jogging out to find Morro. Jay groaned and walked out.

———————————-————————————

Morro walked off the Bounty and strolled down the sidewalk. He put his hood up, so no one saw his ghostly head. Lloyd jogged up to him, walking beside him. Morro sped up, making it obvious he didn't want to be next to Lloyd. Lloyd sighed and stopped trying to get next to Morro. 

Morro walked in the candy shop, Lloyd being a few steps behind him. Morro picked up two bags of marshmallows and two bags of taffy. He took out a fair amount of money and put the candy on the counter, then giving the money to the cashier. The cashier thanked him and took the money. Morro got the candy and handed one bag each of taffy and marshmallows to Lloyd. Lloyd was about to thank him but Morro had already walked out.

———————————-————————————

Morro sat on his bed, watching YouTube on his phone with headphones and eating his candy. Lloyd sat on the other side of the bed, eating the candy Morro gave him and watching the silent YouTube video. Lloyd had his own phone, but he was interested in what Morro was watching. Morro noticed Lloyd leaning over to watch the video, so he scooted closer to Lloyd. Morro took off his headphones and unplugged the cord so Lloyd could hear. "Thanks." Morro didn't answer him, he just shrugged and kept his eyes on the video. 

Jay burst through the door again, Lloyd fell back again, but Morro just furrowed his eyebrows into annoyance as he kept watching his video. "Can you play now?" Jay asked. Lloyd sighed and looked at Morro. He shut off Morro's video and put his phone in the nightstand. "Hey!" "We're going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven." "I'm not going to kiss someone." "Well then at least watch." Morro groaned as Jay walked out. 

They went to the living room, all the ninja sat in a circle with a glass bottle in the middle. The ninja spread out their circle for Lloyd and Jay to sit down. Morro leaned against the wall as he sat down. The ninja spun the bottle and what do ya know- it pointed towards Cole and Jay. "Oooooohh!" Kai taunted. "WHAT!? But we're best friends! We can't do that!" Jay yelled. Cole laughed and he stood up and walked in the closet. Jay groaned and walked in with Cole, closing the door behind him. Zane snickered and Kai laughed as Lloyd smiled. 

Morro picked at his finger nails boredly. "Hey Morro, why don't you join us?" Zane asked. "No." Morro replied back. "Aren't you bored?" Zane asked. Morro shrugged. The three ( Zane, Lloyd, and Kai ) looked at each other. Zane stood up and walked towards Morro, holding a hand out for him. "I said no." "Please?" Morro looked up and sighed. He stood up without Zane's help and pushed him out of the way. He walked to the almost empty circle and sat down, away from all three of the current ninja. Just as Morro sat down, Cole and Jay walked out of the closet, Jay blushed bright red as his clothes were a mess while Cole blushed too, but he looked fine other than being sweaty. "Hey Morro." Cole waved then sat down. Morro grunted and looked at the floor. Zane spun the bottle as Morro yawned. 

"Woah! Morro and Lloyd!" Morro looked up, obviously looking bored. Zane pointed towards the bottle. The point was faced towards Morro and the rear end was faced towards Lloyd. "You're kidding right?" Morro looked at Zane. "Nope." Lloyd stood up and walked in the closet. The ninja looked at Morro, waiting for him to follow Lloyd. Morro sighed and stood up. He walked in the closet and closed the door behind him. They stood awkwardly as the timer ticked by. "Um.." Lloyd started. "We are not making out, so back off." Morro crossed his arms and stood as far away from a Lloyd as possible. "Then why'd you get in the circle?" "Because your friends are just gonna keep bothering me about it." 

Lloyd looked away from Morro and looked at the shelves of stuff. "We have six minutes." Lloyd stated. "I can read numbers." Morro said back. Lloyd sighed. "You're no fun." "Excuse me?" Morro turned his head quickly at Lloyd. "I said you're no fun." Morro quickly got angry. "Well- you're no fun!"   
"Everything okay in there?" They heard Zane call. "Just peachy!" Morro yelled. "Get to kissing!" Jay yelled out. Morro sighed angrily. "As if." Morro muttered. "Can we just get this over with? We only have five minutes and I'm bored." "No." ( Sort of Lloyd and Zane shipping hinting QwQ ) "I knew you'd be like this. This is why I always count on Zane for everything." Lloyd said, annoyed. Morro huffed. "Zane? His lips are solid metal!" "At least I can count on him when I need something and he treats me with care." Morro huffed again. 

He ( Morro ) looked at the time and then marched over to Lloyd. He put his two arms besides Lloyd's head and on the wall, cornering Lloyd. Lloyd gasped before Morro swiftly pressed his lips on Lloyd's. Lloyd was surprised, but he eventually closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Morro's waist. Morro went to Lloyd's belt and started taking it off until Lloyd let go of the kiss. "Uh-" "Sh..relax.." 

Morro rubbed Lloyd's sides and pecked his cheek. Morro got down on the floor and unbuckled Lloyd's belt. He took his belt off and threw it on the floor. He unbuttoned his dark blue jeans and unzipped his fly. He shoved his pants down to his feet and slowly took off his boxers. Morro engulfed Lloyd's thick private part, steadily moving his head forward and back while groping his balls. Lloyd moaned as sweat rolled down his head. He gripped onto Morro's hair as Morro's saliva dripped off Lloyd's cock and onto the floor. Morro sped up his pace and squeezed his balls, eventually he started deep throating Lloyd's 6 inch cock. Lloyd moaned and guided Morro, making him go faster. With one hand, Morro groped Lloyd's balls and with the other, he dug his hand in his own pants and masturbated. "W-we have t-two minutes left." Lloyd managed to say. 

Morro let go of Lloyd's throbbing penis and stood up. He slid his shorts and his baggy underwear down in a hurry. He picked Lloyd up by his hips and pressed him against the wall. Morro roughly thrusted in Lloyd as he pumped Lloyd's dick, Lloyd moaning loudly and nuzzling his head in Morro's neck. They had about one minute left, Morro noticed. Morro thrusted faster into Lloyd and moaned as he felt his orgasm coming along.

"O-oh my spinjitsu!" Morro moaned out. "I'm- I'm gonna cum!" He thrusted harder, both of them in pure bliss. Lloyd yelled as he came onto Morro's shirt, while Morro was still thrusting in his tight hole. Morro yelled as he orgasmed inside of Lloyd's entrance. 

———————————-————————————

Morro and Lloyd walked out of the closet, both blushing and sweating. Morro had a spare white shirt that was on one of the shelves ( for some reason ). The ninja looked at them as Morro wiped the sweat off his forehead. "So.. how was it?" Jay asked. "How was what?" "The kissing?" Morro and Lloyd looked at each other. "It was fine." Morro said as his blush brightened and walked out.

———————————-————————————

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! (there’s one more next chapter ;} )


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what Jay and Cole had going on in the closet? Well you've come to the write bonus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay is bottom, and Cole is top.

———————————-————————————

Cole walked in the closet, standing there as he waited for Jay to come in. Jay eventually followed him in and closed the door behind him. A second after the door closed, Cole picked Jay up by his hips and slammed him against the wall. 

He pressed his crotch against Jay's and thrusted their clothes private parts as Jay moaned. Cole impatiently took off Jay's clothes while humping against him. Cole successfully took off Jay's shirt and pants, smirking almost evilly while looking at his body. Jay moaned extra loud as Cole bit his neck, but Cole's hand muffled his moan. Cole slid off his pants and boxers and gripped Jay's hips. 

He gently inserted his dick as Jay moaned and tears ran down his eyes. Jay's cock slowly rose as Cole sped up. Jay moaned loudly, but Cole muffled his moan with his hand again. Jay moaned as loud as he could as he came into his own chest. Cole moaned and lent down his head, licking most of Jay's cum. Jay moaned and slightly puffed out his chest. Cole buried his head into Jay's neck and thrusted into him harder, moaning in a bliss as he came inside of the lightning ninja. 

Cole exited out of him and grabbed a spare towel and wiped Jay's messy chest. They dressed up, with there only being 30 seconds left. They panted heavily and Cole got out another spare towel and wiped Jay's sweat off his forehead. He grabbed another one and wiped his own sweat off. Once the timer went out, they reset it to 7 minutes again and walked out.


End file.
